Eat Your Heart Out
by wiccanwerewolf669
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a case in a small town. It just keeps getting weirder and weirder. When they meet a woman who wants to help, is she the thing they are hunting?
1. The Case

Oaksvale, Montana

A man stepped outside of a small office building. His Bald head seemed to shimmer in the bright moonlight. He gazed up and smiled at the sky. He straightened his crisp brown suit and walked through the deserted parking lot. His keys jangled as he pulled them from his pocket. A twig cracked behind him and he stopped. Something gave a menacing snarl and he could hear the sound of clicking heels on the rough pavement. He ran the rest of the way to his nd fumbled with the lock. The clicking became louder and the man panicked even more. His keys shook in his hand and scrapped some of the paint off his car. The snarl seemed to be right in his ear and he whirled around. The scream was strangled from his throat as fangs wrapped around his windpipe. He gurgled as he fell limp to the ground. A feminine laugh echoed around the corpse and long nails broke into his chest. The creature ripped the dead man's heart out and the sound of wings overtook every sound.

A lone wolf looked down at the scene and bared its fangs. A snarl escaped its throat and it slowly back up. A silver pentacle glinted around its neck. Its gold amber eyes glared at the devastation before turning and running into the forest.

Mazark City, Idaho

Sam sat heavily on the bed in the motel that he and Dean had been sharing the past few days. They had been hunting a wendingo that had been kidnapping and killing people that lived on the edge of the thick forest. They had finally found its lair and killed it. Dean walked out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Sammy, order us some Chinese takeout, I'm freaking starving," Dean said between brushes. Sam glared at his older brother and reached for his phone. It buzzed in his palm and the caller ID read Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby," Sam said.

"Sam, I've got another case for you and Dean," Bobby said in a gruff voice. He sounded like he hadn't slept in a few days. "There have been a few killing and all the victims are middle-aged men."

"How'd they die? Heart attacks?" Sam joked. Bobby sighed on the other line.

"No, they had them ripped out."

"Sounds like it has werewolf written all over it. It will be a full moon tomorrow." Dean walked out of the bathroom and gave Sam a quizzical look. Sam mouthed Bobby to him and turned his attention back to what felt like his second father.

"I need you boys to go and get rid of it. There has been so much activity in that area, seems like the town is going to hell," Bobby said.

"Sure Bobby, we can leave right now. Where's this town at?"

"It's called Oaksvale, Montana."

"All right, thanks Bobby." Sam closed the phone and stood up.

"So, no Chinese?" Dean asked, following Sam out the door. They climbed into the Impala and Dean turned it on. They got onto the road and Sam explained why Bobby had called and what he thought it was. "So, how far is that from here?"

"I guess about 300 miles. So if we drive all night we will get there about noon," Sam replied. Dean nodded and they drove in silence for the rest of the drive.


	2. The Arrival

Dean pulled into the parking lot of Rose Red Motels in Oaksvale and shook Sam awake. "We're here, sleeping beauty." Sam rubbed his eyes and climbed out of the car. They went inside and booked a room. They soon grabbed their bags and headed into the room.

"You do research on the situation here and I'll grab lunch," Dean said. Before Sam could protest, Dean was out the door and walking towards a burger shop down the street. Sam ran his fingers through his hair and got out his laptop.

Thirty minutes had passed when Dean finally came back into their room. "What did you find out?" he asked, tossing a grey bag at his brother. Sam caught it and set it on the ground.

"Nothing really, just the same information Bobby already gave me." Sam's brows furrowed. "And they were all recently divorced."

"What does that do for our case?" Dean opened his bag and started to devour his sandwich.

"I don't know, but that's what seems to connect them." Sam reached down into his bag and pulled out the burger. "This is a double-bacon cheeseburger. I won't eat this."

"I will then," Dean said, spitting meat chunks from his mouth. Sam snorted in disgust and put the burger back into its sack.

"Let's go take a look around the town," Sam suggested. "I need food, and not the greasy crap you fill your stomach with." Dean punched him in the arm and then left the room. Sam shut his computer down before jogging to catch up. The two walked around and Dean suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Sam asked, glancing to see what his brother was looking at. A small smile tweaked at Dean's face and he chuckled.

"An Occult shop, maybe we can find some answers here." Dean opened the door to Secret Magick and the bell above jingled. Sam followed him in and looked around. The walls glittered with all the stones and crystals that hung from the ceiling and the soft chiming came from an unknown source. A petite young woman stood behind the counter. Her soft blonde hair fell in waves around her face and her green eyes looked like bright emeralds. Dean's smile widened and he sauntered over to the woman.

"Hello, how can I help you this fine day?" the woman asked with a slight Russian accent.

"Just fine, how about you, my fine lass?" Dean said, a smirk lighting up his face. He leaned on the counter and started playing with stones that hung from chains.

"Just fine," she replied, unfazed by his flirting. "I see you like the pendulums. Amethyst is the best for making a connection to the spirit world." She took one off the rack and twirled it around in front of her.

"So this is an Occult shop?" Sam asked. He did a slow 360 to take in the store. One wall was covered in books, the other with candles and incense, and the last with jewelry and clothes. The woman laughed and her eyes smiled.

"Yes, but mainly for pagans and wiccans. The owner is the local High Priestess."

"What's your name, pretty lady?" Dean tried again. She met his eyes and gave a smirk.

"Leboni. And if Max found out you were flirting with me….," she trailed off and laughed again. Dean smiled and gazed down.

"Your boyfriend?" he chuckled. A tall woman with silky auburn hair walked through the door in the back of the store. She had unique eyes, one was a deep brown and the other was a dark blue. She wrapped her arms around Leboni's waist and kissed the smaller woman's hair.

"No, girlfriend. This is Max. Max, this is….."

"Dean. And this is my brother Sam." Dean's cocky smile had faded.

"It's a pleasure," Max replied.

"So do you guys know anything about the murders?" Dean said, leaning back onto the counter. Surprise flashed across the women's faces and then smiles.

"You cut right to the chase, don't you?" Max said. "all I know about those men is that they all cheated on their wives and divorced them. They also hated that this town had such a big pagan population." Dean nodded.

"Arianna may know more, you should go see her," Leboni said. She broke away from Max's grasp and handed them a card. "This is her home address and phone number. She is off today so she should be home." Sam took the card and started to leave.

"Thanks ladies. Bye, bye now." Dean waved and followed his brother out of the store.

"So, a town full of pagans. This just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Sam said, flipping over the business card multiple times.

"Yep, so let's go see this Arianna," Dean replied. They climbed into the Impala and drove.


	3. Arianna

The boys drove into a long driveway. They looked up at the large rustic cabin that sat upon a small hill.

"Let's go," Dean said, getting out of the car. They walked up the gravel path and onto the circular porch. Dean raised his hand to knock and the door opened. A tall, slender woman stood there, holding it open. She wore an orange camisole and a long, flowing red skirt. Her waist length brown hair was tied into a braid. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of amber. A sparkling pentacle hung from her neck. Dean stood speechless, his mouth slightly gaping open. He had never seen such a beautiful girl in his life.

"Hello, Sam and Dean Winchester. How may I be of service?" she said, her voice smooth. She smiled at their stunned expressions. "Yes, I know who you boys are. You are quiet famous in the circles of hunters." Sam and Dean looked at each other and Arianna stepped aside. She ushered them inside and shut the door after them. The inside of her house was simple. A staircase stood in the middle of the foyer, leading to what Dean assumed were the bedrooms. She led them off to the right into a living room area and gestured for them to sit on the couch. The two brothers sat down slowly, weary of the woman who apparently knew them.

"So, how long do you boys plan on staying in town?" Arianna asked. She poured them each a small glass of water and handed it to them.

"How do you know us?" Sam asked, setting the water down on the side table. Arianna laughed and sat on a chair across from them.

"Boys, I am the HP in this area, it is my job to keep those big bad ghosties that wonder around this world out of my town." She noticed Dean staring at her and gave him a shy smile.

"We are here about the killings," Sam said. Arianna sighed and nodded.

"I figured as much, seeing as this is something supernatural," she whispered. She stood up and walked over to the big windows that lined her living room. They remained silent for a while.

"Do you have any clue what it is?" Dean asked. She turned back around and there seemed to be a hint of gold in those amber eyes. It took Dean's breathe away.

"A succubus." The boys looked at each other, stunned at her bluntness.

"Are you positive?" Sam asked. She nodded grimly before turning back to the window.

"Where are you boys staying?" she asked.

"Rose Red Motels," Dean replied. Sam kicked his leg and Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Would you like to stay here until we kill this thing?" she said. The brothers gave each other a surprised look again.

"Why? Why are you being so hospitable?" asked Sam.

"So we can work together more closely, and I also, under vows, am to protect hunters who come into my neck of the woods." Something like pain crossed her face. "Anyway, will you stay; I have two more bedrooms that I am sure you boys will be more than comfortable in."

"Will you excuse us for one moment, Arianna?" Sam asked, standing and pulling Dean up with him.

"Call me Ari, and yes, of course," she replied. She quickly left the room to give them some privacy.

"I don't think we should trust her," Sam whispered.

"Why? She seems like she could actually be useful," Dean whispered back.

"You just want to stay here to see if you could bed her," Sam replied.

"Do not!" Dean snarled. A smirk appeared on Sam's face and it took all of Dean's willpower not to punch him. "Look, maybe she could genuinely help us, Sammy." Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We can work with her, but I don't think we should stay with her," Sam insisted.

"You know what? You can stay at the hotel, and I will stay here so I can work more closely with Ari," Dean replied. At the sound of her name, she appeared in the doorway.

"Have you come across a decision?" she asked. Dean nodded.

"Yes, Sam will be staying at the hotel and I will come stay with you," he replied. Sam shot Dean a warning look but Dean shook it off. Ari smiled slightly and nodded in agreement.

"You best go back to the hotel and pack your things, Dean," she said. Sam and Dean walked out of the house and back to the Impala. The drive to the hotel was silent and Dean made quick work of packing his things.

"Last chance, Sammy," he said, throwing his duffel bag over his shoulder. Sam shook his head and Dean walked out the door.


End file.
